


Pheromone Frenzy

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Claiming, Cunnilingus, Derek/Isaac father/son feels, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Erica/Boyd/Isaac friendship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Interracial Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sight pack dad/mom sterek, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica goes into her first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromone Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted something like this on here. First time with writing knotting as well.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> UPDATE: NO MORE WALL OF TEXT
> 
> Sadly I do not own teen wolf.

The first day Erica feels subtle twinges in her lower back. It makes her squirm in discomfort, but it’s nothing she hasn’t dealt with before. She folds an arm around her middle as she concentrates on taking Chemistry notes, a little biffed that her period is deciding to arrive early this month by the feel of things.

In English, the blonde finds herself fanning herself with a folder. She glances around and wonders why nobody else is being affected by the sudden increase in heat. Shoving the thought to the back of her mind she digs an elastic band from her pocket and piles her hair high onto her head. It doesn’t make much difference but she sighs as the cool air that can now reach the back of her neck.

The second day, Erica wakes up in her room at the newly renovated Hale house, clutching her stomach as she curls up into a tight ball whining as cramps immobilize her. After breathing harshly through her gritted teeth the waves of pain mostly subside but she notices she still has a sharp ache and she’s burning up.

She spends longer than usual in the shower, groaning as the scalding hot water pours down her back, her head buried into her arms that are folded against the cold shower tiles as she leans heavily against them. It feels so much better, but the relief is short lived when the Alpha bangs on the door with his fist and yells at her to hurry. Erica rolls her eyes and growls, Derek growls right back at her until she shuts the shower off. Only then does she hear his retreating footfalls.

Downstairs the beta can smell bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove, she grimaces as she catches the scent of charred toast among the breakfast foods as well. She’ll never understand how Isaac can actually eat charred toast.

“Good morning,” The golden pup pipes up from the kitchen island, crumbles sputtering from his mouth as he greets her happily. Erica mumbles her own greeting as she slides into the stool next to him, ruffling his golden curls affectionately; he bumps his hand with equal affection against the palm of her hand.

A yellow mug slides into her view and Erica gives a slow smile to Boyd. She could kiss him as she brings the mug to her lips and takes a long sip of the steamy coffee, the flavor of hazel nut blooming on her taste buds.

Erica moans at the taste without a second thought and doesn’t notice the change in the room until she sets the mug down and realizes Boyd and Isaac are staring at her.

“What,” She deadpans, arching an eyebrow. Isaac is slowly chewing his black crusted toast and Boyd has his back to the stove, the bacon and eggs albeit forgotten.

It’s like the two of them are actually noticing her for the first time that morning and it sets Erica on edge, eyeing them wearily.

“What,” She asks again, an irritated edge to her voice. Isaac leans in and nuzzles against her shoulder and inhales deeply. Erica chooses to ignore Boyd’s warning growl as she pushes the younger teen away from her with her index finger. “Do I smell bad or something?”

It isn’t until Isaac drops his bread onto the plate and nearly launches himself at her does she realize something is completely off.

The golden pup is crowding into her space, to the point she’s clutching the breakfast bar to keep from toppling off the stood. Isaac’s face is buried against her neck and inhaling deeply, his hands carelessly clutching at her sides as he nuzzles her.

Her protest dies on her lips as Isaac hot tongue sweeps across her neck, licking a hot stripe over her pulse point. She moans wantonly, head lulling back to bare her throat to the other beta, the warmth she’s been experiencing since the other day rising instantly but doesn’t feel too unpleasant.

The moment is short lived as a snarl rips through the room and in a flash the bigger dark skinned male is tackling their golden pup to the floor, a hand around his throat as he bares his elongated canines to him.

Isaac snarls back at him, eyes flashing gold and canines elongating right before their eyes.

The snarl that reverberates through the house now has all three of them shrinking away. Oh there Alpha is so pissed and they now it.

Derek is in the archway of the kitchen; his eyes are glowing bright crimson. A whimper escapes Erica’s mouth that she didn’t even realize would happen.

The Alpha’s eyes fly to her and instantly they change back to their original hazel state. Surprise and possibly a look of horror is etched into hi features. The look would have been comical to Erica if it hadn’t been directed straight at her.

“What,” She asks sheepishly, not even recognizing the breathy quality her voice has taken. She can see Derek swallow hard as he tries to find the words to say, her eyes intently watch the way his adam’s apple bobs in his throat and she shudders.

That seems to snap him out of it and he sends her a warning growl, though it has the opposite effect on the female. A long whine of need forming in the back of her throat as she squirms on the bar stood, the pain from earlier rising and gripping at her insides, making her hiss and double over.

“Living room now,” Their alpha barks, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards said living room. Boyd and Isaac finally scramble up from the floor and rush into the living room, tripping and falling over each other in their haste to get a seat.

 Derek stays in his place, watching as Erica carefully climbs down from the stool, her arms clutched around her middle.

She goes to follow the other betas to where they’d been ordered but pauses as her shoulder brushes against Derek. The soft contact sends a shudder through her, the feeling is weak but it’s also stronger than the one Isaac had given her. She turns and crowds into the alpha’s space, backing him up against the wall as she gives a high whine and nuzzles against him, her whole body writhing against the wall of breathing marble that is Derek Hale.

He stands absolutely still as his beta butts her head against his chest, her hands clutch at his shirt, writhes against him until she’s breathless and panting but doesn’t stop.

Finally his hands come to her shoulders and push, holding her at arm’s length. He knows this isn’t Erica. He knows she wouldn’t do this, not after the one kiss when she was first turned. He knows what’s going on, the thought confirmed as Erica’s knees nearly buckle as she tries to throw herself at him again.

His warning snarl makes her whine miserably but she goes stone still in his grasp. He turns her and gives a soft push in the direction the others went. She looks at him over her shoulder but doesn’t fight him on it.

Derek sighs gruffly and rubs his throbbing temples before going after them.

The trio sits on the black leather couch. Erica is sitting in the middle, her knees pulled up to her chest and a mortified scolded look on her face. She isn’t touching either of the beta males but Derek can see the way they’re eyeing her, the way they’re eyeing each other, fangs already elongating again with growls vibrating in their chest.

Derek’s presence snaps the males out of it and all at once they’re both looking like whipped puppies as he stands in front of them, arms folded.

“Erica has gone into her first heat,” He says bluntly and Erica’s head snaps up, eyes wide. Boyd and Isaac exchange a look with each other then look back to Derek. He knows they’re waiting for him to elaborate further and he curses the stars above him. At this point he doesn’t even care that the three of them are going to be late for school but wonders if the stove is still on in the kitchen or not.

“For werewolves it’s their puberty,” He starts off, trying to remember from his early teen years. “It signals sexual maturity just like normal puberty. But since you’re a bitten wolf instead of born you had your normal puberty and now you’re having your second puberty.”

Erica looks absolutely horrified and tugs her knees up closer to her chest. He feels a pang of sympathy for his pup.

“Right now it’s not that bad. You’re only giving off weak pheromones, and I’m guessing your pain levels are manageable for now.” Derek takes another pause, ignoring the burn at the back of his neck at having to explain this. He thinks of how it’d be so much easier of Laura was still alive so she could explain things to the female beta. “But being around this many males your body is going to start being affected more. The heat of your body will start to get hotter, the pain and need will increase, and you’ll go into what we refer to as ‘heat frenzy’.”

“How do I make it go away?” Erica asks, voice wavering, obvious pain beginning again.

“Boyd, Isaac, give her physical contact,” The alpha orders and before Erica can object to her ignored question the males are caging themselves around her. Erica visibly sighs with relief at the contact. Boyd is nuzzling one side or her neck as he holds her, Isaac doing the same to her other side.

It works until Isaac’s tongue makes reappearance and then his teeth, taking a small nip just under Erica’s ear. She unravels and keens high and needy, eyes rolling back from the little love bite. Pheromones rolls off of her in waves and she’s writhing between the two males, her nails morphing into claws as she clings to them.

Boyd snarls at the golden pup who snarls right back at him, his face still buried firmly against the female betas neck.

“Enough!” Derek bellows, realizing his suggestion was horrible with two challenging betas. He mentally kicks himself. “You will respect me house and you will stop challenging in front of your Alpha.” His voice morphs with anger; fangs elongated and eyes deep crimson, a growl vibrating through him.

The younger males jump to their opposite sides of the couch, whimpering and heads bowed. Erica nearly sobs at the loss.

“How do I stop this,” She pleads, head thrown back against the couch as she whines. “Make it stop.”

Derek tries to ignore the pheromones that continue to radiate from the girl. He tries to ground himself, to ignore his alpha instinct to claim and mark a beta in heat. He can’t help the low growl that rips through him at the though. Erica’s eyes jerk to his, golden and wide, she knows what his growl means.

He shakes his head to get rid of the though. He thinks of Stiles, he thinks of how he’s let the pack down, Erica down, if he gives into the pure animal instinct to mate someone who isn’t his to mate and relieve.

“One option,” He starts, hating how rough his voice has gotten, “is to wait it out. It will take longer but your heat will fade and you’ll go back to your normal cycle.”

“What’s the second option,” Erica asks through gritted teeth, shaking with pain already.

Derek swallows and wills himself to be stronger than his alpha instinct. “The second option will take the pain away much sooner. It’ll increase it at first and then it’ll be gone. To fulfill your heat you take a mate. There’s always a chance in pregnancy so with much younger betas they wait out their heat, which I fully urge you to do. Wait it out.”

Pack dad Derek, the name rings through his head and makes him think of Stiles who is claimed to be pack mom. He resists the urge to huff at himself because it’s true, he sounds like an overprotective dad giving his pups the talk. But he doesn’t have to even look closely to know that’s exactly what he’s doing.

“But mating will make it go away,” Erica whines miserably, her voice hitching with a sob. The other betas whine in sympathy even as they eye her hungrily. As fucked up at it is, Derek knows exactly how they are feeling.

Derek racks a hand through his hair and exhales a sharp breath through his nose. “Try a hot bath and sleep. If it gets to be too much I’ll give you morphine. You won’t be going to school until it’s over so I’ll have Melissa McCall write your excuse.”

Erica gives a fleeting, desperate look to the other two betas but slides from the couch and trudges towards the stairs. Three pairs of eyes follow her every movement. Derek rips his gaze away from her to look at the two beta males.  They can’t stop looking at her, even after they can no longer see her form ascending the stairs. Isaac looks like he’s in a pheromone induced haze. Boyd on the other hand, Boyd looks possessive. He looks like a male who is being kept from his mate and being kept from helping her pain.

He can relate, though the pain is on two opposite ends of the spectrum, like when Stiles won’t let him take his pain after a rough lacrosse practice. To not be able to help your mate with their pain is one of the most helpless feelings in the world.

Briefly he wonders why Erica’s heat is affecting them so much. He’s never had to deal with something like this before when his family were still alive. Then it hits him and he feels like slamming his head into a wall. The other heats never did anything to the males of the house because a female’s heat won’t affect a male related to them.

With three sexually mature males in the house no wonder it’s hitting Erica harder than it normally would. Boyd’s whine towards the stairs draws Derek out of his thoughts.

Isaac looks like he’s back to himself with Erica out of the room, looking embarrassed and timid. Boyd though, he still looks pained.

The alpha huffs, making the darker skinned male look to him. He nods to the stairs encouragingly. “Go help her.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. A split second later the teen is bolting from the couch and taking the steps two at a time.

“How about we grab some breakfast in town,” Derek suggests to the golden pup and his ears perk, the rumbling in his stomach growling at the suggestion

He looks sheepish, something hanging on the tip of his tongue until he finally asks at Derek’s inquiring look. “Can we invite mom to go too?”

Isaac is bounding out to the Camaro as Derek presses the speed dial for Stiles.

xxXxxXxx

Erica is up to her nose in a scalding hot bath. Derek says a hot bath might help so she makes it as hot as she can stand. She twists and turns in the vanilla scented bath water; it sloshes and spills over the sides of the claw foot tub with her ministrations. If anything the pain wracking her body is beginning to worsen and she whimpers miserably, her throat tight and eyes prickling with tears.

There’s a tentative knock on the door and she assumes its Derek with a syringe full of morphine. Drugs, gimme drugs, her hazy mind lazily sings along from a song. She surprised though when Body comes inside, shuts the door and leans against it.

They stare at each other through the steam that’s wafting through the bathroom. Erica is still submerged beneath the water but it’s clear of soap suds and she knows he can see every inch of her.

During full moons they’ve all seen each other at one state of undress or another. But this is different; the crackling of electricity Erica swears she can almost see if enough to prove it.

Boyd wants her.

She wants Boyd.

In retrospect she can admit to herself it’s always been like that. Now, it’s front in center and laid out to them and not even Derek is holding them back.

“Boyd,” Erica whines, high and needy, as she shifts up in the tub, sloshing more sweet smelling water out onto the white tile floor.

The dark skinned male growls, his dark eyes flashing a warm gold as he stalks to his waiting female who can only stare wide eyed at him, frozen in place.

He bends and scoops her up out of the tub, not even caring how he’s drenched from the bath water. Erica cling’s to him and Boyd’s mouth descends onto her neck, canines grazing her tender flesh where her pulse is beating erratically. His tongue laves at her, sweeping up the vanilla water and a taste that is purely Erica, then his lips latch on and suck hard, making the female moan and writhe in his arms, he isn’t satisfied until a deep black and blue mark mars her tanned skin.

“Please,” She whimpers, arms tightening around her neck as she squirms in his hold, not even embarrassed by her own nakedness.

He swallows hard and carried her back into her bedroom, carefully depositing her back on the back.

She’s panting hard already as he gazes at her. Her damp golden hair is fanned out beneath her, her skin still slink and shining from the bath. His mouth waters and heart skips a beat as he watches.

Their gazes lock and he’s completely gone, nothing else existing outside of that room besides her and him. He tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it away while he kicks off his shoes and socks. Erica is watching him with heat frenzied eyes, her gaze taking in every bit of him. The way his muscles bunch and stretch over his rich chocolaty skin, how his deep golden eyes glow as he looks at her. He is perfect and she knows she doesn’t need to be in heat to realize that.

With a swift motion Boyd sheds himself of his pants and boxers and kicks them aside. With his nakedness he’s shier than his female. He makes a move to cover himself but Erica whimpers in protest.

“I want to see you,” She breathes, sitting up and crawling onto her knees, beckoning him forward. He swallows hard but goes to her, kneeling onto the bed before her. She tries taking all of him at once, not knowing where to look first.

Her fingertips graze over his firm chest, nails grazing lightly and making him shiver. They continue their way down tracing along Boyd’s abs, she knows they’re nowhere as chiseled and sculpted as Derek’s, he’s more flat and firm, but she still gazes, mystified by him.

Erica’s breath hitches as she lets her gaze and hand wander down farther.  She swallows hard, suddenly timid but whimpers with need as she’s presented with Boyd’s proudly standing length. He’s cut and thick, not too overly big like she’d heard Danny once assume he was. It’s the thickness of him that makes Erica clamp her thighs together to give some sort of relief, the subtle curve of it that makes her pant, the welling of pre-cum at the very tip that makes her mouth water and wetness pool between her thighs.

It’s the sudden wave of pain that lances through her though that makes her move closer to him, whimpering in agony as she rubs herself against him.

His arms wrap tight around her, anchoring him to her as she squirms, trying to get even closer. Her skin feels like it could actually burn him. He can literally feel the heat radiating from her body, worse than before, and can somehow feel her pain. It makes him nuzzle against her and tighten his arms.

“Please,” She pleads breathlessly as she looks up, pain and need etched deeply onto her face. His hand trails up from her waist to lightly grip the nape of her neck and pulls her into a slow soft kiss. Erica tries to deepen the kiss, to make it faster and more frantic, the contact dulling but also increasing her pain. Boyd is having none of it as he growls and nips at her lower lip and takes dominance of the kiss.

He gently pushes her onto her back without breaking the kiss and let’s his hands wander, stopping at the swell of her breast. She sucks in a deep breath and arches into his hand, letting the fullness of it press against his palm. Boyd groans and experimentally rolls her hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger. She keens and bucks harshly underneath him, a wave of pheromones and arousal coming off of her, making the male beta shudder, his cock leaking in earnest for her.

“Boyd, please please please,” Erica moans continuously as she yanks out of the kiss, her finger clutching at his shoulders, claws digging hard enough to draw tiny pinpricks of blood to the surface.

He ignores her pleas and begins to descend down her body, laying soft kisses to each of her breasts before continuing down. Erica whines in protest as she tries to push her chest to his mouth but gasps as his lips trail down her belly.

Boyd kisses and noses her belly, the skin firm but still has a soft give to it. His canines lightly bite just beside her bellybutton and she gasps and her back bows slightly. He loves that she’s not pencil thin and gives him something to bite and hold onto. He doesn’t stop his descent and continues down until he’s settled between Erica’s thighs, his hands holding her legs apart as he noses against the coarse neatly trimmed deep golden hair there.

Erica is shaking above him as he settles her legs over his shoulders and slowly spreads her center open with his fingers. She suck a breath in, eyes staring wide up at the ceiling and then promptly forgets to breath when she feels the beta’s tongue trace against her, circling her core, flicking against her clit, and then he’s lapping at her in earnest. Her body shudders violently as pain and pleasure take over, pain from the heat, pleasure from Boyd’s ministrations. His tongue is hot and wet and breath is shallow against her, he continues not letting up as he laps at her juices, growling as the taste of her coats his tongue and throat. It isn’t enough, for either of them, he needs more, and she needs more. He eagerly gives her more as his fingers spread her wider and he delves his speared tongue inside of her. Erica chokes on air her hands grappling to hold onto the sheets, her claws tearing at them, and her thighs tightening around Boyd’s head.

He fucks her with her tongue even as his jaw starts to ache and she’s continuously shaking. With one hand he slide his fingers alongside his tongue and it sends Erica over the edge for the first time since they started, screaming and her back bowing violently as she comes undone.

The haze of her orgasm is short lived as the pain from her heat makes itself known and seizes her violently. She cries out and slams her eyes shut as tears burn the corners of her eyes.

“B-boyd,” She chokes out, “Please, it hurts.” He silently obeys her command and slides up her body. She whimpers when his lips press against hers, her mouth eagerly opening and accepting his question tongue, shivering when she tastes herself on him.

His weight settles atop her, between her legs, and she moans loudly. He’s heavy and all muscle and everything she needs in that moment, everything she’s ever needed.

He breaks the kiss and she opens her eyes to find him watching her face. His eyes are back to their deep endless brown and she reaches to touch his face, cupping his cheek lovingly and he leans into it, eyes asking a wordless question.

She opens her legs wider for him and bucks her hips, effectively dragging his leaking cock against her center. “I need you, Boyd.”

Boyd shudder and nods, reaching between them to align himself with her and slowly starts to sink into her. The tip of him is surrounded by hot silky wetness and it’s almost too overwhelming, he strains against his instinct to just take what is presented and pound into her. The beta shakes with the effort to go slow.

The blonde whimpers as he sinks down into her, the pain of the heat receding to edges of her consciousness as his girth stretches her, fills her. She’s dizzy from the feeling and moans wantonly, her hips already moving up to meet his long slow thrusts.

It feels so good but it’s not enough. She feels like she’s losing her mind as Boyd continues to push in slow and deep. Her legs lock around him as she tries to get him to move faster but he won’t budge.

It isn’t until she snarls, the heat frenzy beginning to take over, that he lets her do as she pleases. In the next moment he finds their positions reversed with Erica straddled atop him.

The female beta gasps as cries out as she sinks down onto him, feeling so much fuller in this position. She throws her head back and moans as she rises up and drops down onto him again. He growls, his large hands covering her hips. She begins to rise and fall, moving in quick frantic movements as her heat begins to make itself known again.

Everything is too hot and too tight as she settles to rock frantically above Boyd, his rock impaled deep inside of her. She feels dizzy and the pain is beginning to make tears trail down her cheek but she doesn’t stop. Instead she rolls her hips harder and faster with determination to get the pain go away.

Beneath her Boyd is panting, chest heaving as he holds her hips, tugging her down roughly to help her impale herself on him.

Her scent is overpowering in his head, growing stronger and thicker until he can’t smell or think of anything else. He can sense her growing distress and the mating male snarls, feeling the beginning of heat pool in his belly, the familiar telltale tingling at the base of his spine.

Erica gives a startles squeal as she finds herself flipped onto her back with Boyd atop her again. And then he’s plowing into her relentlessly. It’s everything good and bad that she needs. His girth fills her to the point of pain but the pain of her heat overrides that.

She writhes and bucks, a slew of babbles nonsense streaming from his lips as she clutches onto Boyd’s shoulders, the headboard banging violently enough to crack the drywall with the urgency of her male’s thrusts.

It takes a moment to realize that his cock is swelling, expanding inside of her, and stretching her. She whimpers and cries out frantically as she tries to move away, but Boyd snarls and pins her to the bed.

“Bo-Boyd it hurts!” She shouts, sobbing now as the feeling of him stretching her continues but he still thrusts.

Erica is a crying mess when Boyd gives one harsh thrust and then the swelling slips fully inside of her and locks them together. Erica screams, eyes flying wide to Boyd’s face. He looks like she’s never seen him before, possessive and dominant and so much love for her. Everything shatters around him as she orgasms, clenching and unclenching around Boyd’s knot, and then as the pain grows to where she feels like she’ll pass out from the sheer intensity of it she hears Boyd give a deep growl, feels his orgasm as his seed spills deep inside of her and continues to spill.

She chokes on a sob of instant relief as she quakes and holds onto Boyd. She can tell that he’s stopped coming but his hips still lazily twitch to thrust shallowly inside of her. It’s only now that she can hear him murmuring sweet words of encouragement to her, his body trembling and face buried against her neck now.

Her hands pets down his sweaty back before her arms come up, circling around him to hold her close. Even when his knot subsides and he slips out of her they continue to lay just how they are, breathing hard.

Eventually Boyd moves off of Erica but pulls her until she’s resting atop his chest, his heartbeat right against her ear. She smiles tiredly and nuzzles against him as his hand pets her tangled hair.

The pain is gone, the overwhelming heat is gone, left behind is the delicious soreness and bonelessness from the intensity of their mating.

She turns her head to sleepily look up at the dark skinned male and smiles in contentment at her.

“Thank you,” She whispers, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest, too tired to move up any further.

“Rest, love,” Boyd murmurs softly and Erica lays her head back down against his chest and is asleep in seconds.

xXxxXx

The sun is bathing everything a deep burnt orange when Derek and Isaac return to the house, both exchanging a cautious look with each other before they go inside.

They stand in the foyer and just listen. All they can hear is silence and the steady heartbeats beating as one from upstairs.

Derek’s shoulders sag with relief and he reaches to ruffle the golden pup’s messy mop of curls. The electric tang of heat has dissipated from the air, it’s over, and he couldn’t be happier.

Isaac feels it too and looks perky and back to his usual floundering self.

“Mom is bringing Chinese for the whole pack tonight right?” Golden pup asks excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feel.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yes, Stiles is bringing the food. Isaac fist pumps the air and skitters off to the living room, already to fire up the game systems and dvds for the pack meeting. Derek hadn’t been sure whether or not to call it off but he decides he made a good choice to not call it off.

A few hours later the house is alive and noisy with the whole pack. Stiles is scolding Scott again about leaving the rest of the Chinese containers for Boyd and Erica. Scott pouts and turns his kicked-puppy expression to Allison who smirks at him and bites into her eggroll ad hums happily. Scott looks scandalized. Jackson cackles until Lydia pokes him in the neck with her chopstick.

When things have finally settled down the pack is all piled in the living room about to pop a dvd into the PS3 when Boyd and Erica descend the stairs. All eyes are on their laces hands but nobody says anything.

“We saved you some Chinese,” Stiles supplies from where he’s tucked against Derek’s chest on the big comfy chair. Boyd nods and heads towards the food letting go of Erica’s hand reluctantly when she doesn’t immediately follow.

She stands in the archway looking shy, in just her sweatpants and one of Boyd’s shirts that is too big for her. Her eyes don’t leave Isaac. It takes a nudge from Allison to get Isaac to notice her but when he does she gives him a timid smile. That’s all it takes and he’s scrambling up from his spot on the floor and throwing himself into her waiting arms, spewing apology after apology. He doesn’t let go as Erica leads him into the kitchen where her food and Boyd are waiting.

Derek smiles when he leans far enough to the side, without dropping Stiles from his lap, to peer into the kitchen. Boyd and Erica have their golden pup sandwiched between them in a bone breaking hug. He can’t help the fond smile until he catches Stiles smiling at him.

“What,” He deadpans and Stiles shakes his heads with a snort, turning back to paying attention to the movie.

“Nothing, my sweet sour wolf, nothing at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
